Body material sampling devices are used, for example, routinely in determining early uterine cancer. The taking of a cervix smear test, known as the PAP smear test, is generally accomplished by using a generally flat wooden specimen collector which is inserted into the vagina to the entrance to the cervix. The collector with the sample is removed from the patient and the sample subsequently subjected to clinical analysis.
In such smear tests, only sample material in the vagina and near the entrance to the cervix is generally obtained. While smear tests are, of course, important in the early detection of carcinoma of the cervix uteri, it is highly desirable to obtain specimens of body material located higher up in the uterus for a more complete examination. It is especially desirable to obtain specimens of material such as tissue scrapings, cells and fluid from the endometrium for the early detection of endometrial cancer.
Some sampling devices and methods have been proposed for collecting specimens from the uterine cavity or endometrial canal but have not been entirely satisfactory for one reason or another. It has been proposed to use a catheter for introducing a liquid into the uterus and then to withdraw the liquid and separate the sample material from the liquid for purposes of analysis. This method has the disadvantage that it runs the risk of causing abnormal cells to enter other passages, such as the fallopian tubes. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,203, a method is disclosed that includes irrigating the uterus with a liquid by means of a catheter and employing suction to the catheter to remove the liquid before it can move cells into the fallopian tubes. However, even if such a method is successful in preventing the spread of abnormal cells to other passages of the body, such a method requires the additional step of removing the sample from the liquid, as well as providing a sample that is not in its natural state.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,743, a sleeve is inserted into the cervix and a suction tube having a section with a plurality of holes, is moved from the sleeve into the uterus. Suction applied to the proximal end of the tube assists movement of endometrial material into the interior of the tube through the holes. This method has the disadvantage that only relatively small amounts of sample material are usually obtained. Also, some material is left in the uterus because of the withdrawal of the suction tube back into the sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,366, a sleeve is inserted into the cervix and a rod with a piston slideable in the sleeve and provided with a probe is moved such that the probe enters the uterus. A scraping edge at the end of the probe scrapes the endometrial material, and suction aids in drawing the material into the sleeve. This arrangement only permits longitudinal scraping of the endometrial and a limited amount of material is obtained because withdrawal of the rod into the sleeve tends to cause some scraped material to remain in the uterus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,372, a spiral section of a rod is inserted into the uterus and rotated in a specific direction to scrap and carry sample material. The material moves into the spiral section and when removed by rotation in the same specific direction carries with it the sample material. After removal of the spiral section from the patient, it is passed through a separate member having a slot which member collects the material from the spiral section for test purposes. A disadvantage of this device is that if an error is made in the direction of rotation of the spiral section, the spiral section will pick up little material. If the spiral rotation is in a correct direction during sample collection, improper rotation or rotation in the opposite direction upon removal will cause some of the material to move from the spiral section and remain within the patient.